warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Smaragdbeere
Hallo Maissturm, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Bernsteinpelz. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! - Tautropfen (Diskussion) 20:01, 14. Feb. 2013 Riheinhorn XDD Na,du? :D Hmmm...Woher weißt du bloß, dass ich Riheinorn züchte?Ist ja nicht so, als ob du da warst, als ich es gepflanzt habe...Pff, wie kommst du denn da drauf? :D (An alle andere, die das lesen: Riheinorn ist ein Runninggag (Fangt ihn, bevor er wegläuft!...Der war flach x3), das schreiben/sagen wir in so ziemlich jeden zweitem Satz... ;D)Obwohl...Wir könnten theoretisch ein echtes Riheinorn züch...Ach nee, lieber nicht hier sagen, wo andere es lesen können XD Egal, deine Distel :D (Wer wohl sonst? :3) Ps: ...Riheinorn for president! X'3 Np ;) Hey, Ist doch kein problem, ich helfe dir gerne ;) Wenn du noch fragen hast kannst du mich immer gerne fragen :) lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 19:30, 27. Feb. 2013 (UTC) CA-Vorlagen Hey, Deine Frage lässt sich ganz einfach beantworten, hättest du dir mal unsere Character Art Seite angesehen, denn da steht mehrmals, ausdrücklich und sogar rot unterlegt, dass es nicht (!) erlaubt ist unsere Vorlagen in anderen Wikis zu benutzen! Sollten wir also sehen, dass unsere Vorlagen außerhalb dieses Wikis verwendet werden, wird das Konsequenzen haben. - 14:04, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hallo nochmal, Da ich mir gerade dein Wiki angeschaut habe, habe ich bemerkt, dass du unsere Vorlagen schon verwendet hast, schon bevor du überhaupt gefragt hast! So ein Verhalten ist an Dreistigkeit schon fast nicht mehr zu übertreffen, vor allem, da im ganzen Wiki ausdrücklich darauf hingewiesen wird, dass es untersagt ist unsere Vorlagen woanders zu verwenden. Du wirst also hiermit aufgefordert die Dateien mit unseren Vorlagen umgehend zu löschen! - 14:28, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Bilder kannst du löschen, indem du die Datei aufrufst (beispielsweise die hier: http://de.warriors-cat-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Maulwurfpfote.png, dann den blauen Button aufklappst und dann auf löschen klickst. - 16:14, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Also, der blaue Button auf dem bearbeiten steht hat rechts nen schwarzen pfeil, da musst du draufklicken, damit er aufklappt. Da hast du dann verschiedene Möglichkeiten zur Auswähl, wovon du das löschen auswählen musst (das müsste das zweite von unten sein wenn ich mich nicht irre). Wenn du das gemacht hast, kommt eine neue Seite, wo du nocheinmal bestätigen musst die Datei zu löschen und fertig. - 16:22, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Buntes Siggi :D Klar, ich kann dir dann natürlich auch eine erstellen :) Grüße 19:18, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ist doch kein Problem :D Grüße 19:27, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Thx Danke das du dich gemeldet hast. Das Bild sieht gut aus. Ich weiß nicht was mit meiner Disk los ist -.- LG Birke Bild frame|Für dich ^^Hey,ich hab gesehen das dir noch keiner deiner Freunde ein Bild gemacht hat,deswegen wollt ich dir mal eins malen. ^^ Ich hoffe es gefällt dir :3. Für dich Kelloggs Hier für dich my friend^^ Frostflügel (Diskussion) 16:53, 26. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Frostthumb|Feuerherz Maissturm Hier^^ Für dich^^ Es würde mich freuen wenn du es als Ava nehmen würdest aber das ist dir überlassen^^ HBL Frostithumb|Maissturm Danke! ♥ Danke für das Bild *-* <'3 Es ist toll! *.*' Lg, Dawn (Däbe) ^^ For you :3 Hiii, Ich hab dir auch mal ein Bild gemalt :) Ist mein erstes mit Hintergrund :D Ich hoffe es gefällt dir <333333333 leftlg 16:30, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Thanks :3 Danke für das Bild, und nein du hast mir noch keins gemalt ^^ Es gefällt mir total gut <33333333333333 Es ist echt wunderschön geworden *___* lg 16:33, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Bild für Dich ^^ Danke nochmal für deine Bilder *-* ♥ *Freu* Ich hab dir jetzt auch eins gemacht, zwar ohne Shading aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir :3 thumb|Für Dich :3 Kelloggs Hier für dich HDL Frosty Frostflügel (Diskussion) 12:05, 28. Apr. 2013 (UTC)thumb|<333 Danke + Bild + Antwort Hallu :3 Ich bin 2001 Geboren ^^ Ich bedanke mich Nochmal für deine Bilder, sie sind echt total schön (: <3333333 Ich hab dir auch ein's gemacht ^^ Lg ~ Dämmerbeere ♥ thumb|left|Ein kleines Dankeschön (: ♥ :D Hier ist ein Bild für dich^^ 09:38, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) right Online Hi ich war nicht on weil ich auf dem Kirchentag in Hamburg war. LG Tigerbüte --Tigerblüte (Diskussion) 16:58, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bild für dich Hey em danke nochmal für das tolle bild...Hab auch eins für dichthumb Sorry Hi Kelloggs, sorry, wir haben Arbeiten geschrieben, deshalb konnte ich nicht in den Chat.... Meinem Bein geht es schon viel besser! ^-^ Ich komme morgen, 8.5.13, in de Chat, so gegen mittags ;) GGGLG und HBL Frost Ps: Danke für das sau schöne Bild! *____* ^____^ ForYou Hier für dich^^^ ich nenne es "Grau mit goldener Stern" <333333333Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 17:04, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC)thumb Thx SillyRouge (Diskussion) 18:10, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC)Hay Maissturm! Danke für das tolle Bild! :) Ich hätte dir gerne auch eins gemacht, aber mein PC ist dafür leider zu blöd ._. Lg SillyRouge alias Mathe Für die beste Freundinn der Welt^^ Hier Mais^^ Ich hab dich sehr lieb und es tut mir leid das du dir wegen mir Sorgen gemacht hast '-' Ich will dir das hier geben weil du eine meiner BFF im Chat bist!! (Eigentlich die beste ^-^) HDGGGGGGGGDL Feli thumb|FRIENDS 4 EVER!!! Von Berry für Dich!! thumb|Für dich Popcorn ^^Hey Popcorn! Hier ist ein Bild für dich. Magst du die Farben? Glg Berry Signatur Aju Mais, Ich hab jetzt Zeit. Kannst du mir für deine Signatur bitte folgendes sagen: Schrift Schriftart des Namens Farbe Schrift der Spruch Schriftfarbe des Spruch Liebe Grüße 05:49, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) KELLOGGS!!! ICH BLEIBE FÜR DICH UND NUR FÜR DICH!!!! Kelloggs ich blebe doch !!! Ich bin doch da!!! Wirklich!!! KELLOGGS!!! BITTE!!! Bitte.... I <3 U!! Frost Spitzname Hi^^ ich habe bemerkt, dass bei deiner Spitznamenliste "Maisi" nicht sthet :/ WÄre schön wenn du das noch eintragen würdest. 12:39, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) ;-( Kelloggs....BITTE!! Für mich bist du ''so ''wichtig!!! Du bist meine beste Freundin im Chat und ich würde nur noch heulen!! BITTE!!!!!!!!!!! Ich habe dich sooooooooooooooooooo gerne!!! BITTE!!!!!!! HBGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGDL Frost PS: Ich heule gerade voll! ;-( ;-( Und es tut mir leid ich komme auch zurück!! REALLY! ;-/ Hi Mais...kannst du bitte mal in den Chat kommen?? BITTE! HBVVVVVVL und du bist meine BFFFFF!! Frost Kelloggs BITTE! BITTE KOMM IN DEN CHAT!! ICH WILL MIT DIR REDEN!! ND ZWAR RICHTIG! BITTE!! HBDGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGDL deine Frosty Danke Danke für das Bild <5... Und bitte geh nicht. Es zerbricht mir und auch virelen anderen hier das Herz... Bitte 12:52, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) Np :) Hab ich gern gemacht :D <33333 15:35, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) Shading Hier die "Anleitung" #Schritt: Nachdem du mit der Katze vertig bist --> Ebene (oben in der Leiste) --> eue Ebene -> Transparent #Schritt: Das Shading entlang der Katze malen (wo es hingehört) #Schritt: den Wischfinger nehmen --> etwas größer skalieren und wischen #Schritt: Nachdem du gewischt hast wieder auf die Grundebene zurückkehren #Schritt: Den Zaubertab nehmen und den Hintergrund auswählen (bei manchen versionen auch noch "zwischen den Beinen" #Schritt: Auf Shading-Ebene zurückkehren -->Radiergummi #Schritt: Das Shading mit dem Radierer weg radiern :D Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir helfen^^ 15:36, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hey Du nimmst mir sie ja nicht weg, nur... naja das hat einen anderen viel wichtigeren grund, den ich aber nicht so öffentlich machen will 08:27, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Nein, das ist nicht der Grund... Und ich habe dich imemrnoch lieb, 08:42, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) 'Für dich ein Bildchen <3' ich habe mir sehr viel mühe gegeben also ich hoffe es gefällt dir ♥ Sturmfell (Diskussion) 09:42, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) thumb|Farnwedel für dich ^^ Re: Alles^^ 1. Also das mit dem Auge... wie meinst du das? Wenn, dann ist da so'n Auge an den Ebenen 2. Die Animationen... Ja, ist schwer zu erklären.. Also du musst auf eine Ebene ein Bild malen, sagen wir z.B. Ein Auge, das offen ist. Dann gehst du oben auf der Leiste auf "Ebene" und dann auf "neue Ebene". Dann hast du ne neue Ebene und kannst da das Auge halb geschlossen machen und immer so weiter, dann gehst du oben auf der Leiste auf "Datei" und dann auf "Exportieren" und dann ersetzt du das ".png" oder das ".xcf" (wie auch immer) in ".gif". Dann musst du es nur anklicken und dann sieht es ungefähr so aus, wie das Auge auf mein Profil^^ 3. um auf die Grundebene zurück zu kommen musst du auf "Fenster" und dann auf "Andockbare Dialoge" Und dann steht da i-wo "Ebenen" da musst du raufklicken (wenn du es noch nicht hast) und hast dann das Fenster mit all den Ebenen, da musst du nur auf die unterste klicken und sschon bist du wieder bei der Grundebene^^ 4. Du musst auf der Grundebene den Hintergrund auswählen, dann musst du auf die Shadingebene zurück und kannst es weg radieren. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir soweit helfen^^ Wenn nicht, frag mich einfach nochmal :'D 12:25, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) Siggi Hey, Ich habe gelesen, dass du dir selbst eine Siggi erstellt hast, allerdings habe ich auch bemerkt, dass du sie nicht richig eingebunden hast, sodass nun immer der komplette Code angezeigt wird. In Akis Blog findest du eine Anleitung wie du deine Siggi richtig einbinden kannst, und ich würde dich bitten, das auch zu tun ^^ LG 12:27, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) Weil du deine Siggi ja bereits erstellt hast, brauchst du lediglich noch deine Einstellungen zu verändern und dazu musst du ja nur oben rechts bei deinem Usernamen auf Einstellungen klicken und dann bist du ja dort auf der Seite ^^ Und deinen Namen gibts du immer dort ein, wo im Beispieltext das Wort Name steht ;) LG 13:50, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hey, Ja, jetzt ist es perfekt ^^ LG 18:55, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) Tabbi Naja, also du nimmst eine neue Ebene. Dann nimst du einen Dünnen pinsel und malst ein Tigermuster. Dann kannst du einen dünneren Pinsel nehmen und die Tigerung spitz zulaufen lassen. 12:28, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) Kelloggs....natürlich will ich dich! :33 Kelloggsi! Löwes BF ist Leaf und meine bist du! Es ist alles geklärt! Mach dir keine Sorgen! HBDGGGGGDL Frosti 'Noch ein Bildchen für dich <333' so ich hhabe für dich noch ein bildchen gemalt ich hoffe es gefällt dir <3 hier:thumb|Grasschweif für dich <3 Re Also, ich weiß jetzt grad nicht ganz, wie man das erklären soll :/ Auf Taus Profil ist ein Shading-Video, guck dir das am besten mal an^^ 08:32, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Wieso heißt es "Re Siggi"? xD 09:59, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) "re" heißt dass man etwas... ähm.. kA, wie man das beschreiben soll :/ xD Naja, stell dir vor jemand sagt "*hug*" (also umarmen) dann sagt jemand *re* das heißt, er macht es auch bei ihm. re ist soetwas wie... ach, kA xD Wenn man auf etwas antwortet, dann benutzt man es meist^^ 10:07, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hier ist das Shading Video --> Taus Viedeo (gleich das oberste) (Du hast doch grad auf meine Disk geschrieben oder? Da war nähmlich keine Signatur und deshalb bin ich mir jetzt nicht so sicher^^) 10:16, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bildchen rightHey, ich hab dir mal ein Bildchen gemalt :) 11:00, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re^^ Tigermuster muss man üben^^ Um das Bild ohne Hintergrund und diese größe hinzubekommen muss man halt die Orginalgröße nehmen^^ Und ist da ein Bild? ich seh da keins D: 16:33, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Du musst die Animation auf ein .gif abspeichern. Dann kommt da ein fenster und i-wo das steht "Als Animation" dieses Kästchen musst du anklicken und dann Exportieren oder speichern oder wie auch immer^^ 17:56, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Maissturm Hey Mais,Datei:MaissturmVonSprenkelFürMais.png mir ist aufgefallen, dass du mir schon was gemalt hast, ich dir aber nicht. Also habe ich mir mal angecshaut, wie dein Charakter Mais aussieht und habe sie dir gemalt. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir. LG 14:05, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ja, aber da ich jetzt viele von meinen alten Bildern löschen konnte, konnt ich wieder neue malen^^ Aber ich rate dir, dass du die bilder, wenn du sie lange behalten willst, dir mal abspeicherst, weil ich ab und zu wenns zu viele werden die älteren lösche^^ LG 17:21, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) das Verlinken von Usern etc Hallo, Also ich erklär dir jetzt mal wie es am besten geht :D Das Verlinken von Benutzern: 1. Du gehst auf die Seite des Benutzers den du verlinken willst und kopierst den Link der Benutzerseite (Also oben in der "Adresszeile" den Link kopieren 2. Du gehst auf die Seite wo du den User verlinken möchtest 3. Du klickst auf Bearbeiten und klickst oben in der Bearbeitungsleiste das 3. teil an (rechts neben dem "i" für Kursiv), dann müsste ein kaste erscheinen 4. Du fügst in der oberen Leiste den Link des Users ein und in der unteren Zeile gibst du ein wie der Link "heißen" soll, also zB. Maissturm, wenn er auf deine Seite verlinken soll und klickst "Externe URL verlinken" an 5. Speichern und fertig, dann müsste es richtig verlinkt sein :) Das Verlinken von Artikeln/Seiten: Also das ist eigentlich ganz einfach! 1. Du gehst auf die Bearbeitungsseite da wo du ein Artikel/Seite verlinken möchtest 2. Wenn du zB. "Brombeerkralle" verlinke möchtest, machst du 2 Eckklammern ([ [) vor und 2 Eckklammern (] ]) nach dem Wort also so: [*[ Brombeerkralle]*] Nur ohne Sternchen Dann müsste es schon fertig sein :D ich hoffe ich konnte helfen :) Liebe Grüße 17:27, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) 'Ein Bild für Mais' thumb|295pxFor you my friend :D Halluu Hi, bin ich hier richtig, Mais?? LG Foxface Hi Hi, da bin ich :) LG Foxface 2000 waww, danke schön :) und für den ersten versuch ist die tigrung garnicht cslecht wenn du fleißig übst, kannst dus bald perfekt :3 16:51, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re:Problem Zum Profil: Bei deinem Profil kommt das automatisch so, wenn du Unterüberschriften machst, da kannst du nichts tran ändern, außer du nimmst keine Unterüberschriften. Zum Shading: An der Stelle musst du kurz zur Grundebene wechseln, also der ersten Ebene, die du hast. Wenn du da bist, wählst du das Äußere aus und gehst dann wieder auf die Shadingebene zurück. Dann kannst dur radieren. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen! LG 18:01, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) Danke! <3 hey Mais! weil du mir jetzt schon zwei Bilder geschenkt hast, muss ich dir jetzt aber auch eins schenken. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Es ist das erste Bild, was ich gemalt hab. gggggggggggvlG Falke Falkenfeder64 (Diskussion) 19:05, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC)thumb|284px|Das ist Fuchspelz. Ich hoffe er gefällt dir :D Bilder Hallo Mais, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du zu viele Bilder hochgeladen hast und somit die Grenze von 50 Bildern um 18 Bilder überschritten hast. Darum bitte ich dich, mir eine Liste zu schreiben, welche 18 oder mehr Bilder ich löschen soll. Deine Bilder! Bitte schreibe mir den gesamten Namen der Datei auf, damit ich nicht versehendlich ein falsches Bild lösche. LG 20:43, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) Für dich Hier das ist für dich! Ich hoffe es gefällt dir! thumb|Das ist ein Bild für dich, MaisTigerblüte (Diskussion) 18:23, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) CA Hallo Mais, erst einmal kann ich dir nicht versprechen, wann die Jungenvorlage herauskommt, da Tau da vor allem mit zu reden hat. Ich mache nur Anmerkungen. Das war auch mehr eine Bemerkung an mich, diese schnell und gut für Tau fertig zu stellen. Aber frag Tau darauf nicht an. Grüße 19:44, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Weil wir in der Warte nicht gestört werden wollen (heißt es macht keinen Spaß nachher dauernd gefragt zu werden, wann dies und jenes fertig ist). Das müssen wir sehen, wann die nächsten Vorlagen kommen. Außerdem ist das CA immer mit neuen Bildern überflutet, wenn neue Vorlagen kommen. Wenn wir plötzlich 2 Vorlagen haben, hätten wir noch mehr zu tun und das CA ist zur Zeit schon überflutet, weil kaum was raus kommt. Beste Grüße 21:22, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re:Soooo Hi Maisi...ich wollte Fragen ob..ob Leaf das auch weiß..das wir 3 Freunde sind...? Bitte schreibe zurück! LG Danke Danke für das Bid, ist echt schön :D 12:09, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) Die Bestellung ist da xD hier ist das Bild, ich hoffe es ist okay so^^ right 13:56, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) Frage Du hast gefragt, was mit mir los ist. Nun ja, ich werde hier nicht mehr so oft on sein, weil immer alle auf mir rumhacken. Ich habe eh kaum freunde. Also: byebye! :( Rußeule (Diskussion) 14:10, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hallu Mais, danke nochmal für das süüüüüße Bild! Wenn ich die Zeit habe, versuche ich auch eins für dich zu machen! Das wäre dann das erste, das ich mache:DD LG Wirbel Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 19:50, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) Erledigt Hi, das Problem habe ich behoben, die Schriftfarbe ist jetzt wieder normal. Der Grund weshalb ab dem betreffendem Abschnitt alles lila war, war der dass hinter der Signatur von User Chainpaw (jene ist lila) gleich Text war - dadurch hat die Signatur den Text auch beeinflusst. Es reichte schließlich einfach eine leere Zeile zwischen der Sigi und dem restlichen Text zu machen und schon war das Problem behoben. ^^ Hoffe, dass ich dir helfen konnte. LG, Michi (Talk) ( ) 13:18, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hallo Mais! Danke für die Frage und ja ich wäre gerne Admin in deinem Wiki! You are the best friend ever! 18:54, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hey Mais! Uuuiihh danke für die Frage auf meiner Disc ! Und ja ich wäre gerne Admin auf deinem Wiki. Das ist echt lieb von dir mich zu fragen *-* You are the best Friend fourever! <3 19:09, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) Frage Hallo Mais, kann ich nicht nachvollziehen was du gerade meinst. Wenn du auf Bearbeiten deiner beliebtesten Wikis gehst, kannst du mit dem Mülleimer-Symbol auswählen welches Wiki du in der Leiste haben willst und welches nicht. Wenn du nur auf den Link klickst, müsste dort deine Diskussions oder Nachrichtenseite des jeweiligen Wikis (nicht die Hauptseite) erscheinen. LG 07:39, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC)